Temperature-sensitive materials may be utilized in numerous integrated circuit architectures, including, for example, fuses, wiring, logic, memory, etc. For example, phase change memory (PCM) may utilize temperature-sensitive chalcogenides. The temperature-sensitive materials may be chemically and/or physically altered, and even rendered inoperable, if exposed to temperatures exceeding about 300° C.
Conventional semiconductor fabrication frequently utilizes thermal processing for various depositions, cures, etc.; and such thermal processing often exceeds 300° C.
Challenges are encountered in developing fabrication sequences suitable for producing desired architectures with temperature-sensitive materials under conditions which do not expose the temperature-sensitive materials to detrimental thermal conditions. It is desired to develop improved fabrication methodologies which address such challenges.